supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nihael (Kaestal)
Nihael is an Angel of the Lord, specifically God's first non-Archangel. Biography The first angel created after the war with The Darkness, Nihael is God's intermediate between an Archangel and the less powerful angels. During the early days of creation, Nihael found himself becoming the bridge between the Archangels and the lower angels, who had a mixed view of him. When the tragic events that began with Lucifer infiltrating the Garden ended with God leaving Heaven, Nihael sunk into a deep depression, believing that with their father's absence there was no longer any objective meaning to anything, leaving the world hurtling unknowingly into pure subjectivity. Nihael became the second fallen angel after refusing to follow the remaining Archangels, believing that without God, there was no longer any true difference between Michael's actions and Lucifer's from a moral standpoint. Powers & Abilities As the Intermediate Angel, Nihael is very powerful and one of the stronger beings in creation. Nihael possesses power above an Archangel who is recovering their grace. * Advanced Cosmic Awareness: Like all Angels, Nihael has a profound understanding of Creation and all that dwells within it. He is aware of things beyond the grasp of most younger angels due to his age and status. Nihael knows about The Darkness' existence, the Leviathan, The Empty, and the other worlds God crafted. He was at least partially aware of how The Cage worked with regards to trapping the power of Archangels, as well as ways to protect himself from rituals that affected angels as a whole. * Possession: Like all angels, Nihael requires a vessel to manifest fully outside of supernatural realms and requires the consent of the human to possess them. * Super Strength: Nihael imbues his vessel with incredible strength. In terms of sheer might, Nihael is about as powerful as an average Leviathan and can contend with the strongest demons. * Smiting: As an angel, Nihael can smite many creatures except angels, leviathan, and the strongest demons. * White Light: Nihael can project a powerful blast of light, capable of harming or killing many creatures. * Reality Warping: Nihael carved Anti-Angel Detection sigils onto his Vessel's ribs the moment they united to stay off Heaven's radar. Not even Archangels can locate Nihael as long as these sigils remain intact. He is capable of crafting illusions that can fool creatures up to common angels. Lastly, he turned the old body of his vessel young again when the man allowed Nihael to possess him. * Supernatural Concealment: Nihael can also prevent angels from directly noticing who he is, though stronger beings such as Seraphim and higher demons can see through this when looking at him. Additionally, he is unable to mask his actions in any way to beings such as Archangels (without sigils) and Primordial entities. * Supernatural Detection: An ability common to angels, Nihael can clearly perceive most beings in existence. A small handful of entities can escape his notice, such as Archangels, people hidden by an anti-angel detection sigil, Leviathan, and Primordial entities such as God, The Darkness, and Death. * Teleportation: Somehow, Nihael discovered a way to protect himself from any exotic depowering that could result from Heaven, such as Metatron's spell. As such, Nihael retains his wings and can still teleport almost anywhere in Creation, barring alternate universes without further mystical assistance. Weaknesses Nihael shares common angelic weaknesses and his deep depression can be used against him by crafty opponents. He is resistant to certain angel-affecting sigils but not outright immune to any. Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Alive